marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN416)
| Relatives = Wade Wilson (X-Force Variant) | Universe = Earth-TRN416 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Weapons vendor, vigilante, mercenary, movie star | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sean T. Collins; Jesse Falcon; Jon Gutierrez; Peter Olson; John Cerilli; Ben Morse; Ryan Penagos | First = | HistoryText = Deadpool was one of the actors in Wolverine's movie who attended its red carpet premiere. M.O.D.O.K. wanted him to say something funny, and harassed Wade because he didn't want to. Deadpool ended up verbally abusing and making fun of M.O.D.O.K. During the Holidays, Deadpool visited M.O.D.O.K.'s house disguised as Spider-Man in order to give him a gift, which was a bomb hidden in a package. Part of Deadpool's New Years Resolutions was to "Blow M.O.D.O.O.K.'s ass up!". In anticipation for the 82nd Annual Movie Film Awards, Deadpool watched all of the nominated films. However, as soon as the event started, he fell asleep. He had numerous dreams of him entering the worlds of numerous movies. When he woke up, he saw the moment in which the Film Awards were mourning his death. At the Stark Expo, Deadpool impersonated Iron Man during the "Iron Mania 2010" celebrity trivia quiz show. He was going to leave at the end with bags of money supposedly for charity when the real Iron Man appeared and demanded an explanation. When Deadpool fled, his Iron Man helmet fell down, revealing him as the impostor. When Luke Cage was visiting the Avengers Tower, Deadpool planted a bomb in the building's elevator. Deadpool later appeared as a student at Hoggoth's School of Bitchcraft and Blizzardry, where he served as "the mandatory school bully," and harassed Doctor Strange numerous times, and even shot Baron Zemo when he couldn't think of a joke to make fun of Strange. During the 83rd Annual Movie Film Awards, Deadpool, M.O.D.O.K. and the Gremlin crashed the event to present their own nominees for the category "Best Picture." Deadpool's film was called 127 Seconds, in which his arm got stuck between rocks, and had to cut down to escape, but later re-attached it to his body. After numerous attempts, Tony Stark, the host of the event, managed to dismiss the intruders. Deadpool was present at the meeting room for writers of Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?! when M.O.D.O.K. proposed to create a meme. Deadpool mistook his idea several times for that of a mime. Close to the premiere of X-Men: First Class, Deadpool tricked Professor X and Magneto into gathering together, in an attempt to make them remember their years as friends and attempt reconciliation. Deadpool's true objective was to have the endorsement of Professor X and Magneto to release a film on the X-Men, they denied his proposal. For the next Holidays, Deadpool had become the Spirit of Holidays Past, Present, and Future, as it came in a package deal. After being heralded by Wonder Man, Deadpool appeared before Iron Man, who had denied his teammates days off to celebrate. Deadpool took Iron Man to the past, to learn where did his bitterness start, revealing the cause to be Stark's father lack of attention. Deadpool later took Iron Man to the present while revealing himself to also be the Spirit of the other two Holidays. In the present, the Avengers were having Captain America's mother traditional "Depression baked pigeon" because they had to work, and Hulk was sick. After trying to show him how horrible the future would be if he didn't change his ways, Deadpool ended up travelling through numerous wrong universes. Tired of Deadpool's incompetence, Iron Man asked him if he would be left alone as long as he just claimed to have learned his lesson. Deadpool agreed to leave Iron Man, and Stark woke up on his couch. After having ripped off the Punisher by selling him defective guns and a MP3 player, Deadpool was visited by Elektra and Black Widow to buy a couch. Wade tried to flirt with Elektra, but she threatened his life. Black Widow accidentally killed the Gremlin, who was living in Deadpool's house, after mistaking him for living puke. While also expecting his blind date, Deadpool was visited by the vengeful Punisher, who shot him with a bazooka, ripping him in half. Deadpool's blind date Daredevil arrived once Punisher, Elektra and Black Widow had left. He tried to feed Gremlin's corpse to Daredevil, pretending it was braised pork shoulder. Deadpool later formed a part of a S.H.I.E.L.D. strike team assembled to take down a Super Secret A.I.M. Base of Operations. Deadpool also informed his other team, the Thunderbolts about the mission, and even encountered his X-Force Variant when the X-Force appeared. The A.I.M. base later resulted to be empty, as the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was left unguarded due to the numerous presence of spec ops teams in the A.I.M. base. When Luke Cage and Jessica Jones were looking for a babysitter, as Squirrel Girl had cancelled them at the last minute for having acquired rabies, Deadpool auditioned. However, he was instantly dismissed after showing his interest only for the pizza pockets offered for the job and not taking care of the baby. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Wade Wilson of Earth-616, including: *'Time Travel:' Due to being able to break the Fourth Wall, Deadpool can easily jump ahead and behind in time using a remote controller. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The action figures used to animate Deadpool were the Deadpool from Marvel Legends Series 6, and the Deadpool from Marvel Legends Two-Pack Wave 3. | Trivia = * Deadpool's web address as a seller is "dpsgarage.tv" | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Comic Awareness Category:Time Travelers Category:Regeneration Category:Wilson Family Category:Fencing Category:Shooting